


Санкт-Петербург - Воронеж - Хрен догонишь

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, NC-17, ООС, Юмор, соулмейты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Описание:Во вселенной, где живут Антон и Арс достаточно одновременно что-то сказать, чтобы оказаться в весьма щекотливой ситуации.Примечания автора:Написан фф по идее https://twitter.com/my_brjght_sun/status/1130107348557676546За неё спасибо @my_brjght_sun





	1. Реверс

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8259188

Сам по себе Воронеж был не хуже и не лучше большинства российских городов, по мнению Антона Шастуна, который из российских городов лично бывал только в Воронеже. Здесь он родился, учился и с успехом занимался проведением всяких мероприятий, от свадеб до корпоративов. Пытался в юмор, но пока, к сожалению, в этом особо не преуспел. Однако он не отчаивался и продолжал занятия. Школьная команда КВН сменилась на университетскую, а та на одиночное плавание на поприще стендапа. Выступая в одном из баров, Антон познакомился с Ильёй Макаровым, и вместе они готовили короткую сценку, которую можно будет протащить на телевидение.  
Сейчас, в июльскую жару, думать ни о чём не хотелось и, прячась от палящего солнца под кронами деревьев, Шастун короткими перебежками пробирался к ближайшему торговому центру. Там, маня рекламными вывесками, располагался магазин с охлаждёнными напитками, сулившими избавление от жажды и отсрочку кончины.  
Антон с блеском преодолел разделяющее его и торговый центр расстояние и со вздохом облегчения погрузился в прохладный воздух. Решив про себя переждать весь ад тут, он направился утолять примитивные, но от этого ничуть не менее важные, потребности.

**

Лето в Питере многие представляют себе эдаким блаженным временем года, когда облачка заслоняют изнеженную кожу жителей города на Неве от беспощадного солнца, а температура воздуха колеблется в диапазоне между двадцатью и двадцатью пятью благословенными градусами по Цельсию. Арсений был бы рад отправиться в такой рай у воды, но это и близко не походило на питерское лето, которым он располагал. Жарища, начавшая своё победоносное шествие ещё в мае, не на шутку отыгрывалась и в июле. Солнце палило стабильно, ныряя за горизонт на ничтожно малое количество часов, чтобы, вернувшись, снова жарить город. Когда же редкие тучи набегали на небосвод, то начиналась такая духота, от которой не спасало решительно ничего. Завидуя Серёге, очень удачно свалившему с какими-то девахами в Финку, Арсений прохлаждался в своей квартире и решительно не знал, чем себя занять. Театр импровизаций, который они открыли, пока был не таким прибыльным, как хотелось бы, и требовал постоянных разного рода вложений. Вот и сейчас, глядя в окно, Попов размышлял о новой сцене и новых вариантах привлечения публики.  
По двору, виляя задом, прошёл доберман. С меланхоличным выражением на морде, пёс задрал лапу и пометил ближайший куст сирени. Арсений посмотрел на него с порицанием и отошёл от окна. Впереди было много дел.

**

Таскаться по магазинам не в поисках чего-либо, а просто так, оказалось до странного занятным. Не желая возвращаться на ту сковородку, которую некоторые по ошибке именовали улицей, Антон обходил все отделы и торговые павильончики, какие только мог найти. Живо интересовался ножами, женским бельём и даже игрушками. Никогда не знаешь, какая информация может пригодиться. Продавцы же, явно уставшие торчать в одиночестве, охотно болтали, показывали товар и приглашали вернуться за покупками.  
Шастун шарахался бы так до закрытия, но тут на пути попался большой книжный магазин, и он смело шагнул внутрь.  
Под лампами дневного света тут было немного неуютно и по-библиотечному строго: книги располагались на полках по категориям, указанным на разноцветных баннерах, а внутри категорий - по фамилиям авторов, их написавших. Выбрав секцию развлечений в качестве первой цели, Антон бесстрашно направился к полкам. Здесь были и уже изученные им книги по ведению праздников, обучению фокусам (да, кое-что даже получалось, почти всегда) и новые, до этого не виденные им издания по основам импровизации. Шаст взял одну из таких в руки, раскрыл книгу и завис.

**

Арсений никогда не думал, что продвижение в интернете может так затягивать. Он сел за ноутбук в три часа, а сейчас часы уже уверенно показывали семь, желудок недвусмысленно намекал на ужин. Попов соскрёб себя с дивана и, от души потянувшись, отправился добывать пропитание.  
В морозилке нашлись пельмени и, закинув их в кипяток, предварительно нагретый в чайнике, для экономии времени, Арсений облокотился о кухонный стол и потёр висок.  
Ему было почти тридцать, а своего соулмейта он так и не встретил. Это немного злило, но и перспектива оказаться где-нибудь в Америке, например, немного пугала. А всё дело в том, что в их мире соулмейты менялись местами, когда оба говорили одно и то же слово. И вероятность произнести что-то на английском в тот момент, когда его вторая половина делает то же самое, но в каком-нибудь Лос-Анджелесе, завораживала и пугала одновременно. Вот так будешь бубнить что-то классическое, вроде «Ландан из зе кэпитал оф Грейт Британ», а кто-то там, прикалываясь, произнесёт то же самое, смеху будет. Каких только историй Арс не наслушался за свою жизнь. Не сложно догадаться, что самые смешные из них превращались в анекдоты и охотно пересказывались всем, кто только готов был слушать. Например, его родители познакомились, когда отец был в командировке в Магадане, а мама приехала к подруге в Москву. Разница во времени была колоссальной, но это не помешало им в унисон сказать: наливай. Каково же было удивление обоих, когда она оказалась ранним утром на морозе где-то на Дальнем востоке, причём в одном платье, а он, в полной экипировке геодезиста, на маленькой кухонке в Московской квартире.  
Арсений невольно улыбнулся. От этой истории веяло теплом. Потом всё сложилось отлично, потому что мамина подруга дала её номер отцу, а сама мама удачно добралась до родного Омска. В Москву она так и не поехала — отпуск закончился.  
Не желая раскисать, он слил воду, благо, пельмени успели свариться, шлёпнул в тарелку сметаны и ушёл есть.

Идея отправиться в клуб была спонтанной. Завтра суббота, а значит, вечером они будут выступать и стоило немного развеяться, набраться позитивных эмоций и, как знать, кого-нибудь найти на ночь, чтобы сбросить накопившееся напряжение. Одинокое существование угнетало всё больше, и всё чаще он задумывался о том, чтобы найти себе кого-нибудь. Ну и что, что это не идеальный партнёр, зато рядом.

Арс вышел из такси, махнул водителю на прощание и, чувствуя, как в заднем кармане вибрирует телефон, оповещая о списании средств с карты, уверенно шагнул в подвальное помещение.  
Охранник окинул его взглядом и отодвинулся, пропуская в клуб. Несмотря на то, что позиционировалось заведение как гей-бар, сюда могли приходить люди любых взглядов — единственным условием было соблюдение простых правил, одно из которых гласило: не устраивать мордобой. На всё остальное владельцы закрывали глаза, и Попова это устраивало. Даже окажись здесь кто-то из знакомых или зрителей его шоу, можно будет отбрехаться.  
Он уверенно прошёл к стойке и, усевшись на высокий стул, посмотрел на бармена. Раньше он его тут не видел — спутать было невозможно — руки, шею и даже лицо украшали чернильные татуировки. Парень подошел ближе и широко улыбнулся.  
— Привет, — перекрикивая музыку, низким голосом произнёс он, — что будешь?  
— Мне джин с тоником.  
Парень, на бейджике которого значилось лаконичное Эд, ухмыльнулся и поставил перед ним высокий стакан, бросил туда несколько кусочков колотого льда, пару кружков огурца, добавил порцию джина, добавил тоник и отошёл, чтобы смешать коктейль какой-то барышне с розовыми волосами.  
Она, заметив внимание Арсения, смерила его взглядом и широко улыбнулась. Кажется, её сюда привело то же, что и его. Но Арс только покачал головой, мол, извини, но я по мальчикам.  
Музыка приятно била по ушам, свет мигал, разливая яркие пятна по стойке и барменам, а алкоголь, вливаясь в организм, туманил голову. После относительно лёгкого коктейля Арсений попросил пару шотов, и ему стало куда лучше, чем было. Наливал ему только Эд, не подпуская к своему клиенту других барменов и, получив очередную порцию алкоголя, Арсений хмыкнул.  
— Охраняешь меня?  
— Ага, берегу твой зад, — хохотнул бармен.  
— Ты что, по мальчикам? — это было невероятно важно сейчас, когда алкоголь туманил голову и его немного вело, так что Арс взялся за стойку.  
— Я и по тем, и по другим. А ты?  
Попов нахмурился, обдумывая информацию, и всё-таки широко улыбнулся.  
— Меня устроит.  
Эд кивнул себе за спину.  
— У меня перерыв скоро будет. Если не передумаешь, то я весь твой.

**

«Наш магазин закрывается через пятнадцать минут. Пожалуйста, пройдите к кассам.» — механический женский голос сменился стандартной мелодией, которая обычно сопровождает голосовые объявления. Антон поднял голову и осмотрелся. В торговом зале было пусто. Пара девушек-продавцов, болтая о чём-то, раскладывали книги на полках, а у кассы торчал старичок, споря с менеджером.  
Шаст так зачитался книгой, что совсем потерял счёт времени. Он прикрыл толстый том, посмотрел на обложку, потом на ценник и, вздохнув, пошёл к кассе — расставаться с книгой совсем не хотелось.  
Дедуля, возмущаясь скрипуче, причитал:  
— Неужели вас совсем не учат манерам? А где пожалуйста? Вы хамка, девушка. Как вас там? Людмила? Мою жену, царствие ей небесное, первую, так звали. И что же? Милейшая была женщина, не то, что вы. Даже скидку пенсионеру сделать не можете. Что вы на меня смотрите? Думаете, я жаловаться не пойду?  
«Наш магазин закрывается через десять минут. Пожалуйста, пройдите к кассам.»  
Антон помахал книгой, намекая на необходимость помощи кассира. Подошла одна из тех девушек, которых он видел в зале.  
— Добрый вечер, выбрали? Брать будете?  
— Буду, — улыбнулся Антон и мир померк.

**

Арсений выпил свой шот залпом и позволил себе рассмотреть Эда. Тот был в узких джинсах, скрывающих слишком худые ноги, и в майке, не оставляющей простора для фантазии — все татуировки были выставлены напоказ. Он то и дело смотрел на Попова и всё ухмылялся. А потом подошёл, хлопнул по стойке.  
— Ну что, куколка, не передумал?  
Арс отрицательно покачал головой.

Они ввалились в подсобку, и Эд сразу же начал целовать его шею, лизаться. Полез руками под футболку, утробно рыча.  
— Какой же ты, блять, красивый.  
От такого странного, но искреннего комплимента, стало и смешно, и приятно. Арсений улыбнулся, погладил стояк Эда и, прикрыв глаза, наклонился, сокращая расстояние между ними.

Целовался бармен отлично. Он охотно отвечал на ласки, тёрся об Арса бёдрами, гладил его. Футболку Эд задрал почти до подбородка и, ухмыльнувшись, спустился ниже, провёл губами по груди, не целуя даже, а просто прикасаясь к коже, погладил пресс, тут же напрягшийся в ответ на ласку, и стал возиться с ремнём. Арс помог ему, погладил затылок и шумно втянул воздух, когда бармен опустился перед ним на колени, стащил джинсы вместе с бельём - так, будто слишком давно ждал, чтобы миндальничать. Всего-то часа полтора прошло. Арсений улыбнулся, погладил его по щеке. Эд провёл губами по его члену, от основания к головке, обхватил её и прикрыл глаза.  
— Меня Арсений зовут, — брякнул Попов, сам до конца не понимая, зачем говорит об этом.  
— А меня Эд, — сунув член за щёку, прогундосил бармен и вернулся к прерванному занятию.   
Сосал он отлично, прикрыв глаза, взял глубже. Арсений запрокинул голову, продолжая держать любовника за затылок, а тот, выпустив член изо рта, игриво лизнул головку. Вечер обещал стать очень и очень хорошим. Мысленно Арс уже сделал бармену предложение встречаться и даже переехать к нему — за такой минет он бы и замуж позвал, но, во-первых, они едва знакомы, а во-вторых, однополые браки пока под запретом.  
Ласка была приятной, но сегодня кончить хотелось с членом в заднице и, подавшись чуть назад, он погладил любовника по щеке.  
— Давай теперь я.  
Эд смерил его взглядом, пошло как-то облизнулся и, поднявшись, спустил штаны одним слитным движением, как будто до этого репетировал. Внутри неприятно царапнула ревность — перед всеми так снимает? Арсений отвлёкся, разглядывая член. Он оказался крупный, с налитой красной головкой и совершенно без татуировок, что странно. Эд размазал капельку смазки и, ухмыльнувшись, пробормотал:  
— В рот брать будешь?  
— Буду.

**

Оказаться в каком-то подсобном помещении перед парнем было несколько неожиданно, но куда более неожиданным стал факт того, что этот самый парень стоял со спущенными штанами, держа собственный член в руке и явно ожидая продолжения.  
— Ты, нахуй, кто такой и где Арс?! — несколько резко, по мнению Антона, поинтересовался татуированный и, к счастью, решил-таки встряхнуть себя в штаны и не смущать присутствующих.  
— Меня зовут Антон, я из Воронежа, а Арс, я полагаю, мой соулмейт, — в груди царапнуло иррациональной ревностью. Он даже не знал, как выглядит этот Арс. — А вы с ним встречаетесь?  
— В рот ебать, нахуй я спросил, — протянул парень и сделал пару шагов в сторону. — Нет, мы с ним даже не знакомы, так, сосались тут. Чаю хочешь?  
Антон кивнул. Начинать поиски своего соулмейта стоило не на пустой желудок. А он ел последний раз несколько часов назад.  
— Я Эд, кстати, — протянул руку татуированный дрыщ.  
— Меня зовут Антон.  
— Да я уже понял, голодный?  
— Очень.

Эд налил ему чая и сделал пару бутербродов с сыром. Жуя свой, он усмехнулся.  
— Никогда не сосался ни с чьим соулмейтом.  
— Мы все кому-то предназначены и все, с кем ты сосался, чьи-то соулы, — буркнул Антон. Не то, чтобы он прямо так торопился найти свою вторую половину. Потому что, выражаясь словами прекрасной Фаины Раневской, он изначально цельный, а вторая половинка есть у таблетки и у задницы. У него была своя размеренная жизнь, была Ира, учёба, а о свадьбе (хотя какая, нахрен свадьба, если он, оказывается, гей) Шаст даже не думал. А тут бац, и вся жизнь по одному месту.  
— Как он хоть выглядит, этот Арс? — с надеждой Шаст посмотрел на Эда и скривился — если у бармена такие же вкусы на мужиков, как на самого себя, то ему придётся весьма несладко.  
— Заебись, — покивал Эд, — я тебе даже завидую.  
Дальше Антон решил не уточнять. Спохватившись, что может потерять своего соулмейта навсегда, он уточнил пароль и подключился к вайфаю клуба, во Вконтакте написал Илье:  
«Илюха, вопрос жизни и смерти. Сгоняй к Европе, подбери там чувака. Это мой соул. Одет как будто в гей-клуб собрался. С меня причитается.»  
Он сунул телефон обратно в карман и горестно откусил бутерброд. Пока всё выглядело крайне уёбищно.

**

Оказаться в книжном, стоя на коленях, с оттопыренной задницей и спущенными штанами, не входило в список топ-10 всратых идей, которые Арсений Попов хотел бы воплотить до конца своей жизни. Какой-то очень немолодой мужчина, звучно икнув, перекрестил его и молча вышел спиной вперёд, оставив Арсения в компании трёх охуевших до крайней степени, судя по вытянувшимся лицам, барышень.  
— Добрый вечер. Как неловко получилось, — Попов поднялся, искренне надеясь, что они тоже слышали истории про соулмейтов, а не жили в сферическом вакууме. Арсений натянул штаны и посмотрел перед собой. На прилавке лежала книга по основам импровизации. Как иронично.   
— Это, я, пожалуй, возьму, — выбрав в широком арсенале выражений лиц то, которое больше всего подходило под описание нейтрально-доброжелательное, он протянул банковскую карту так и не выхуевшей кассирше.

На улице было жарковато, но в целом, вполне сносно. Город определённо не выглядел как Питер, а спрашивать у прохожих желания не возникало. ТЦ закрылся за спиной, и Арсений вытащил из кармана чек от только что приобретённой книги. На нём гордо значилось всё, что нужно, включая адрес — город Воронеж. Попов прикрыл глаза, борясь с желанием заорать во всю мощь лёгких. Попасть в чёртов Воронеж это, конечно, не в Магадан из Москвы телепортироваться, но по ощущениям нихрена не приятнее всё равно. Оказаться в тысяче двухстах километрах от дома было не слишком привлекательно, пешком не пройдёшь, а из арсенала охуительных предметов у него в экипировке только удобные кроссовки, джинсы в обтяжку и книга по импровизации. Последняя, в данной ситуации, казалась самой полезной вещью из имеющихся. Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов, потом пару глубоких выдохов и сел на лавку. Прямо сейчас куда-то стартовать не было смысла, а вот подумать смысл был. На члене фантомно ощущались поцелуи, ровно как и на животе прикосновения тонких пальцев. Вечер обещал стать очень хорошим, а стал просто идеальным. Надо же было так охренеть, чтобы даже не спросить, кто был на его месте секунду назад и как он или она выглядит. Они же все видели его соулмейта. Вот незадача. Мама всегда говорила, что он рассеянный, а Арсений ей не верил. Даже имя ему подобрали верное. Арсеянный, блин. Он снова вздохнул и поднялся, собираясь уже куда-нибудь идти, просто чтобы не сидеть, его нагнал верзила с бородой и широко улыбнулся.  
— Здравствуйте, а вы, случайно, тут не благодаря связи с соулмейтом оказались?  
Пришла пора платить кармический долг, — решил Арс и тупо кивнул. Откуда бородатый мог знать об этом, он сам не мог даже прикинуть, так что просто обалдел, как любой нормальный человек в такой ситуации.  
— Меня Илья зовут, я друг Антона.  
Понятнее не стало.  
— Я Арсений. Из Санкт-Петербурга, — решил он внести хоть какую-то ясность. И вот надо же было не взять с собой в гей-клуб паспорт. Никто же не берёт, когда идёт напиваться, вот и он не взял.  
— Ух ты, круто. Пойдёмте, я вас подброшу.  
«В воздух?» — очень хотелось спросить, но Арсений логично рассудил, что поупражняется в остроумии в другой раз.  
— Пойдём-те, — раздельно произнёс он. — А куда вы хотите меня подбросить?  
— Да к Шастуну. У него хата всё равно пустая, а завтра обратитесь в Агентство и найдётесь. Хотите, я вам его номер дам. И страничку во Вконтакте.  
— Очень хочу.

**

Илья, который попросил называть его Макаром, без проблем вручил ему ключи от квартиры соулмейта, подвёз к дому и, рассказав, как найти пристанище, укатил восвояси, оставив Арсения разбираться со своей судьбой самостоятельно. Попов встал у двери и тупо на неё уставился. Обычная, металлическая, два отверстия под замки и один ключ. Так себе ситуация. Он попытался вставить имеющийся у него ключ в верхний замок. Тот вошёл, но поворачиваться отказался. Арсений перевернул его и вставил снова — ничего. В соседней квартире что-то, судя по звуку, небольшое, истерично залаяло. Он вынул ключ, вставил его в другой замок и, о чудо, это сработало. Тут дверь соседской квартиры приоткрылась и на площадку вылетел рыжий пекинес, лая и подпрыгивая, явно преисполненный священного гнева и решимости что-нибудь откусить нарушителю покоя. Со скрипом, медленно, как в фильме ужасов, дверь повернулась на петлях, открываясь всё шире, пока не явила несколько охуевшему от такого приёма Арсению старушку. Возраст согнул её спину и выбелил волосы. Женщина подслеповато щурясь, посмотрела на него и, цыкнув на собаку, произнесла дребезжащим голосом:  
— Тоша, это ты? Как хорошо, что ты пришёл, Тош. Можешь мне помочь, а? Книгу хотела достать, да так плечи болят, не могу даже руки поднять.  
Арсений тяжело сглотнул, закрыл чужую квартиру и, стараясь не палиться, угукнул.  
— Чего, Тош? Не слышу ничего, — громче произнесла старушка, как будто это он ничего не слышал.  
— Конечно помогу, — выдал Арсений, искренне надеясь, что у них с этим «Тошей», от которого уже тошнило, голоса схожи. К счастью, бабуля оказалась достаточно старой, чтобы не заметить подвоха и, кипя новой информацией о своей родственной душе, Арсений отправился на выручку.  
Боб, оказалось, что кровожадные полтора кило собаки так звали, влез на кресло и брехал уже оттуда, пока Арсений доставал все книги, какие его просила старушка. Закончив с благим делом, он распрощался с ней и смог войти в квартиру. Она у Антона оказалась небольшой и какой-то обычной. Внутри было душно, на столе крошки, в холодильнике суп и шаверма из Ленты, на плите чайник. Ни цветов на подоконнике, ни животных.  
В ванной два полотенца и, как бы ни было парадоксально, оба небольшие, зубная щётка и ярко-розовые боксёры на сушилке для полотенец.  
Арс прошёл в комнату, осмотрелся. На стене висела форма какого-то футбольного клуба, стояли статуэтки-награды на шкафу и больше особо ничего. Он присел в компьютерное кресло и зашёл на страницу Антона Шастуна в вк. С фотографии, широко улыбаясь, на него смотрел обычный парень. Сердце в груди не замерло, против ожиданий. Он до последнего, отрицая логику, надеялся, что у него будет девушка, что ориентация это блажь и будут дети. А тут мальчишка, да ещё и на восемь лет моложе. Так странно. Вздохнув, Арс тыкнул написать сообщение и отправил ему свой адрес и телефон Серёги, чтобы смог договориться и забрать ключи.  
Подумав, он написал Матвиенко:  
«Серёня, я в Воронеже. Это жопа.»

**

Получить сообщение от своего соулмейта было, по крайней мере, странно. Конечно, Макар сказал ему, что нашёл «какого-то Арсения», но вот так, воочию (насколько это возможно путём изучения профиля в социальной сети) увидеть его оказалось очень странно. Эд давно ушёл работать, заявив, что перерывы, в отличие от задницы, у него не резиновые (на что он намекал, Шаст предпочёл даже не думать) и оставил его в гордом одиночестве. Всё, что нашёлся ответить Антон, было короткое и ёмкое «спасибо». Универсальный, сука, ответ.

Сергей заехал за ним около часа ночи. Он оказался бородатым растрёпанным гномом, больше похожим на продавца арбузов, чем на актёра. Сходство увеличивали шлёпки на босу ногу и гавайская рубашка. Даже по скромному мнению Антона Шастуна из Воронежа так одеваться было стрёмно. Как говорится, скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я передумаю с тобой встречаться. Улыбнувшись нелепости, пришедшей в голову, он вытер ладонь о джинсы и протянул её для пожатия.  
— Антон.  
— Сергей, — хватка у гнома была впечатляющей. — Арсений будет вне себя, — бросил он и ухмыльнулся.  
Почему уточнять не хотелось.

Шастун так вымотался за день, что, стоило ему шагнуть в квартиру, он, не глядя, нащупал спальню и, наспех скинув с себя всё, завалился спать.

Кровать у Арсения была чудесная. Шаст выспался так, как не высыпался никогда в своей жизни. Поднявшись, он первым делом проверил контакт, но сообщений там не прибавилось, а вот зарядка телефона стремительно садилась. Он стал шариться в поисках провода по тумбам и шкафам и, не то, чтобы он прямо искал, но нашёл фотоальбом. Удивившись такой сентиментальности, взял его в руки и полистал немного. Там были детские, ещё чёрно-белые фотографии, потом цветные, и со всех на него смотрел один и тот же человек — Арсений Попов. Высокий, судя по совместным фотографиям с разными людьми, с таким будет удобно целоваться. Антон отложил чужой альбом и поднялся. На душе стало как-то грустно, он же совсем этого мужика не знает. Да, выглядит хорошо, а что он за человек. Вторая половинка, блять. Тяжело вздохнув, он засобирался в Агентство.

**

— Заполните, пожалуйста, анкету, и мы поможем с оформлением билета. Уже сегодня вы сможете вернуться домой, — девушка за стойкой мило улыбнулась. Здесь было тихо, ни очередей, ни суеты. Он оказался единственным соулмейтом, которого забросило в Воронеж. А он-то думал, будет Лос-Анджелес или Нью-Йорк, язык учил. Дурак, одним словом.  
И, несмотря на обстоятельства, особой радости Арсений не испытывал, скорее волнение, стремительно переходящее в тошноту. Ещё утром он написал сообщение Антону, но тот не ответил. Номер, который дал Макар, оказался недоступен, а как ещё с ним связаться, Арсений не знал.  
Он кропотливо внёс в ячейки все данные, которые требовались для установления личности, и уселся на стул ожидать результатов.

**

В Санкт-Петербурге на похожем стуле сидел Антон. Он вертел в руках севший и ставший совершенно бесполезным мобильник и думал, стоит ли уезжать? Заполненное заявление лежало перед ним на столе. На бумаге корявыми буквами с претензией на печатные были указаны его данные. Заявление, поданное сейчас, гарантировало возвращение на родину. Данные этого Арсения у него были, значит, не потеряются. Телефон разрядился, и как-то скооперироваться не получалось. А что, если там этот Попов тоже заполнил такое же заявление? И уже готовится лететь в Питер? В воздухе же они не встретятся. Шастун поднялся и вышел на улицу. Набережная какого-то канала, узкая настолько, что там едва можно было вдвоём разойтись, манила блестящей лентой водной глади, сулила прохладу. Он глянул на небо — ни облачка. И за что ругают Питер?

**

Самолёт приземлился вовремя. Снедаемый дурным предчувствием, Арсений, лёгкий на подъём, благодаря полнейшему отсутствию багажа, дождался когда сойдут почти все пассажиры и тоже потянулся к выходу. В голове было до странного пусто, ничего не хотелось, только найти Серёгу и убраться отсюда к чёртовой матери.

Знакомый чёрный внедорожник легко обнаружился на стоянке.  
Арсений сел на пассажирское сиденье и пристегнулся.  
— И тебе не хворать. Как себя чувствуешь? — друг смотрел, широко улыбаясь в бороду. И когда только успела так отрасти?  
— Привет, Сергунь. Да будто по мне каток проехал, — вздохнул Попов и прикрыл глаза. — Представь, я собирался отсосать обалденному бармену и тут оказался в книжном в другой части нашей необъятной родины, как думаешь?  
— Думаю, что вся эта фигня с родственными душами — та ещё подстава. Прикинь, если трахаться в этот момент. Орёшь такой: «ещё» и тут под тобой не Светка, а какая-то совсем другая баба и смотрит на тебя как полоумная.  
— Прикидываю, что Светке тоже не сладко было бы, — хмыкнул Арсений.

Матвиенко больше не шутил. Выслушал, покивал и сказал только, что Антон не выходил на связь и ключи не отдавал. Довёз до дома, припарковался у парадной, высадил Арса и, махнув рукой, укатил к себе.  
Попов же, чувствуя, как во рту пересыхает, вызвал лифт.  
Перед дверью своей квартиры он замешкался, но, прикрыв на секунду глаза, напомнил себе, что Антон, в отличие от него самого, был в книжном, а не в гей-баре и кому из них ещё должно быть не по себе - хороший вопрос. Если он вообще за этой дверью. Собрав мужество в один кулак, а ключи в другой, он сунул книгу подмышку и героически открыл дверь. Тут же потянуло палёным.  
Арсений шагнул в квартиру и, стянув кроссовки, прошёл в кухню. Картина, открывшаяся его взгляду, претендовала на премию. Непонятно на какую, то точно её стоило наградить — посреди кухни, довольно большой, стоит отметить, стоял Антон, в одном полотенце на тощих бёдрах и, на манер восточной красавицы, махал вторым, безуспешно пытаясь заставить дым быстрее тянуться в открытое окно. На плите, источая смрад и распространяя копоть, что-то горело на сковородке. Арс прошёл мимо и включил вытяжку.  
— Привет, я Арсений.  
— Антон, — буркнул отчего-то покрасневший Шастун.  
— Будем знакомы. Что спалил?  
— Гренки, — пожал плечами Антон, — больше у тебя ничего не было.  
— Давай закажем пиццу.  
— Давай, — улыбнулся Тоха. Как же хорошо, что перемещение работало только один раз, ведь у людей, долго живущих вместе, мысли сходятся. Потому что Антон определённо походил на того, с кем он будет жить долго и, возможно, даже счастливо. Если не подпускать его к плите.  
— Я рад, что у тебя нет татуировок.  
— Что? При чём тут тату?  
— Не бери в голову.  
Арсений улыбнулся и осмотрел Шастуна. Такой высокий. Зато целоваться будет удобно.


	2. Задёрнуты шторы и разложен диван

Притираться к своему соулмейту оказалось удивительно. Удивительно сложно, если этот соулмейт — ублюдок по имени Арсений Попов. Он, казалось, делал всё возможное, чтобы они не смогли быть вместе. Первым, чего он потребовал, стал полный отказ от курения. После пошли проблемы на профессиональном поприще, так как оба выбрали жизненной стезёй юмор, а усукаблялась ситуация ещё и тем, что жили ребята в разных городах. Спасибо, хоть часовой пояс одинаковый и звонить можно было спокойно. Однако даже при таких условиях любитель не спать всю ночь или встать с рассветом Арсений-сука-Попов, бывало, вытаскивал злого как сам Сатана Шастуна из постели просто «посмотреть, какой рассвет». На минутку, совсем не такой, как в благословенном Питере, но, чёрт побери, совершенно прекрасный, если учесть, что он дополнен литровой чашкой чая и хрипловатым голосом в трубке.  
— Тебе не холодно?  
Какая трогательная забота! Знай Антон его чуть меньше, повёлся бы.  
— Нет. — Он, зажав в зубах сигарету, безуспешно пытался прикурить: разошедшийся не на шутку ветер трепал короткие шорты, хватал тонкими пальцами за карман толстовки и задувал к чёртовой матери огонёк зажигалки, которой приходилось щёлкать снова и снова. А каждый новый щелчок, как секундная стрелка на часовом механизме бомбы, приближал их к ссоре на почве его курения. Сныкавшись в угол, Антон смог наконец прикурить и с удовольствием выдохнул пар с дымом.  
— Я соскучился, Арс. — Это прозвучало так инородно, как будто кто-то приклеил поверх основного текста стикер с написанной от руки фразой.  
В трубке воцарилось молчание. Шум прибоя (самого настоящего; ведь где встречать рассвет, как не на берегу залива?) приятным шорохом ласкал ухо. Арсений то ли потерялся от счастья, то ли не хотел врать — кто знает?  
— Сможешь приехать? — Решил, очевидно, не лукавить. — Я собрал на билеты, полетишь самолётом, чтобы время не тратить. Не первый класс, но вполне хороший рейс.  
— Не знаю, у меня хвосты в универе и репетиции с Макаром.  
— Билеты лучше вернуть? Знаешь, я придержу их, вдруг ты передумаешь.  
— Хорошо.

***

Они поцеловались. Это было так глупо и неуклюже, что даже страшно. Болтали на кухне до самого вечера обо всякой чепухе. Оказалось, что ту книгу, которую купил Арс, Шастун успел немного изучить, и теперь можно было сладостно предаваться ничего не значащему трёпу. Впереди было расставание, которое — как знать? — могло быть и навсегда. Впереди была ночь, которую ещё надо как-то пережить, и впереди же был Антон Шастун двадцати двух лет от роду. Вот же судьба-злодейка, чёртовых восемь лет разницы — пропасть. Он трогательный, ушастый и такой тощий, что единственным осознанным желанием было накормить до отвала. Но вообще хотелось отоспаться: у Шаста был не самый удобный матрас, и Арсений, видимо на нервах, плохо спал всю ночь. А как будет теперь, он мог только гадать. Лезть ни в штаны, ни в душу особо не хотелось. Да, они побывали друг у друга дома (не сказать, чтобы очень этого желая), да, они идеальная пара, да, лучше уже не будет и, да, он — парень. Пацан. Мальчишка. Арс поднялся, чтобы налить ещё чаю им обоим и, возможно, нарезать бутербродов, а Антон поднялся, чтобы покурить. Они как-то удивительно не смогли разойтись на впечатляющих размеров кухне и уставились друг на друга как пятиклассники. У Антона уши казались красными из-за солнечного света, льющегося из окна за спиной, а глаза выглядели такими тёмными, почти пугающими. И Попов не придумал ничего лучше, чем просто потянуться, впервые в жизни оказавшись ниже того, кого собирался целовать, привстать на носочки и коснуться сухих, горячих губ своими. Антон не ответил и даже не закрыл глаз (а мог бы, всем неловко вообще-то). Он подхватил Арса за талию, когда тот уже опускался на пятки, зачем-то совершенно бестолково её сжал и, протиснувшись мимо, ушлёпал курить. Вот тебе и магия, вот тебе и идеальная пара. Девственник что ли?

***

Жить вот так, зная, что там, за тысячу с лишним километров, твоя пара, та самая половина (меньшая, но явно лучшая), было стрёмно. Ира ушла, забрав с собой сладкий запах парфюма, пару свитшотов и длинную футболку, единственную, которая не задиралась до линии обзора трусов. И что-то ещё забрала такое, что нельзя потрогать. Ощущение принадлежности, взгляды и улыбки. Всё это она безжалостной рукой сгребла в сумочку вместе с косметикой с полки в ванной и ушла. Тихо, без истерик и, кажется, даже без слёз.  
Квартира сразу показалась такой одинокой и до странного чужой. Он снимал её, родители помогали, и, оказавшись в ситуации, когда она, в общем-то, не нужна (у Арса своя есть, да ещё и в Питере), Антон как-то иррационально затосковал. И к предкам не вернёшься, и тут совсем безрадостно. Учёба подвернулась удивительно кстати, да и Макар не давал скучать, генерируя под пиво нелепые сценки и охотно разыгрывая кого угодно: от его старшего брата до сварливой мамы. Сценки выходили фееричные, и их отлично принимали на всех техничках — можно было пробоваться на телевидение.  
«После Нового года», — как мантру раз за разом выплёвывал Шаст. В какой-то момент фраза совсем побледнела, затёрлась из-за частоты использования и потеряла не только вес, но и всякий смысл. Макар знал, что на праздники друг махнёт в Питер, знал о непростых не-отношениях парней и о страхах Антона. Знал обо всём, поэтому молчал, пил пиво и только смотрел. Сами разберутся. У Макара не было соулмейта и он не мог ничего подсказать, так что просто был рядом.

***

Декабрь выдался сказочным: город засыпало пушистым белым снегом, сулившим весёлые зимние развлечения в Новогоднюю ночь, морозы не лютовали, и находиться на улице было не просто приемлемо, а даже приятно. Арсений уверенно вёл машину, слушая надоедливую композицию (уже седьмой раз на репите, потому и надоела немного), подпевал и радовался: небо было чистым, и проволочек с посадкой быть не должно. А снегопады обещали на следующие четыре дня, как будто впервые на его памяти погода всерьёз решила подыграть людям. Это сбивало с толку — может, знак свыше? Хотя что же ещё?

Шастун смотрелся в здании аэропорта по крайней мере странно. Трогательно длинный, он вертел головой в попытках (впрочем, бесплодных) отыскать свою судьбу. Арсений подождал некоторое время, позволяя Антону найти себя, но, убедившись, что это бесполезно, подошёл сам. У Шаста с собой был небольшой чемодан и большой рюкзак. А ещё такой растерянный вид, словно он всерьёз решил, что Попов его разыграл и не явился.  
— Молодой человек, могу я с вами познакомиться? — как можно ниже произнёс Арсений и, увидев широкую улыбку на лице Антона, тоже улыбнулся.  
Шастун обнял его, уткнулся тёплым носом куда-то в ухо и горячо выдохнул.  
— Конечно. Меня Антоном зовут. А тебя?  
— А меня Арсением, — выпутавшись из объятий, Попов протянул руку для пожатия, — но можете называть просто Арс, не возражаю.  
— Подбросишь до гостиницы?  
— А вы сняли номер?  
— Нет, меня должен был встретить мой соулмейт, но он не приехал, поеду ночевать в другое место.  
Попов кивнул и пошёл к выходу. Игра затягивалась и затягивала. Они не могли нормально познакомиться, у них не было шанса влюбиться, узнать человека постепенно, за них всё решила судьба.

Арс открыл багажник, помог Антону закинуть чемодан и сел за руль.  
— Если не возражаете, то можем поехать ко мне. — Он посмотрел на Антона и сам себе не поверил: Шастун, сидя в его машине, в своей ужасной чёрной куртке, похожей на мешок для трупов, отвёл взгляд и явно стушевался.  
— Поехали, — прохрипел он и, прочистив горло, повторил уже увереннее: — А поехали, — и улыбнулся.

***

Питер завораживал. На дорогах ютились сотни, тысячи машин. Мигая габаритами, они сновали туда-сюда в слишком плотном потоке, совсем не таком, к которому привык Шаст. Город, украшенный к празднику, поражал. На площадях стояли ёлки, деревья и дома были декорированы гирляндами, а над дорогой на кой-то чёрт висели растянутые в воздухе украшения — какие-то колокола и снежинки. Машина не торопясь ехала по широкому проспекту, и Антону казалось, что он попал в какой-то другой мир. В тот свой визит в Питер он почти ничего не посмотрел: слишком сильным было потрясение, слишком чужим был Арсений. Пообедав вместе, они отнесли его заявление в Бюро, прогулялись по набережной, как оказалось, канала Грибоедова, прошлись по мосту с Козерогами и, получив СМС-уведомление, покатили в аэропорт — сажать Антона Шастуна на самолёт в Воронеж. В тот момент обоим было сильно не до красот города на Неве. А сейчас, спустя почти полгода переписок, звонков, видеовызовов и отчаянных попыток найти что-то такое, к чему бы тянуло, что бы нравилось, они вместе. Арсений рядом расслабленно вёл машину, за окном, переливаясь, горел бывший Ленинград, город-герой, то место, про которое каких только легенд не ходит. А в груди у Антона горело иррационально. Они так и не смогли проникнуться друг к другу чувствами. Как ни странно, но это ощущалось в каждой вынужденно сказанной фразе. Каждое «скучаю» или «рад тебя слышать» отдавало пыльной фальшью, как будто взятой с антресоли. Но оба они продолжали говорить, звонить, писать, жить. Сосуществовать в одной вселенной, в одной системе координат. Захотелось курить. Шаст проверил карманы и, убедившись, что сигареты на месте, прикрыл глаза. Слишком много переживаний для одного дня…

***

Подъехав к дому, Арсений припарковался под окнами, заглушил мотор и не торопясь натянул перчатки.  
— Наше путешествие подошло к концу, вы можете поаплодировать пилоту и пройти на выход.  
Реакции не последовало. Он нахмурился, повернулся к Антону, желая уточнить, что сказал или сделал не так, и замер. Шаст просто уснул. Он прислонился лбом к стеклу и, приоткрыв губы, тихонько сопел, согревая гладкую поверхность окна дыханием.  
Будить не хотелось, но и оставлять в машине на морозе было не лучшей идеей, так что Арсений, положа руку на плечо Антона, чуть потрепал его.  
— Эй, вставай, мы приехали. Ша-а-аст, давай. Просыпайся.  
Антон не поддавался. Ситуация становилась абсурдной. Логично рассудив, что ещё тупее её сделать сложно, Арсений извернулся как мог и, уперев одну руку в приборную панель, а вторую — в кресло Антона, раскорячившись, подлез ближе и мягко поцеловал его в тёплые губы. В этот раз снова сухие. Антон во сне шевельнул губами, как будто отзываясь на ласку, и открыл глаза. Череда эмоций, сменившихся на его лице за несколько секунд, пока он приходил от пробуждения к осознанию, стоила всех неловких моментов, какие Арсению пришлось претерпеть.

Вывалившись из машины, Шастун сразу закурил. Так и не избавился от этой дурной привычки… Арсений вылез следом, забрал пачку из окольцованных пальцев и, вытянув сигарету, прикурил от зажигалки, которую нашёл в пачке. Затянулся, выдохнул дым пополам с паром, такой густой, будто облако, и ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты же говорил, что не куришь, — буркнул Антон. Он нахохлился, натянул шапку на уши, явно недовольный морозом на улице. Снег перестал и теперь лежал белым покрывалом на земле, машинах, лавках перед парадной. Он переливался в желтоватом свете фонарей так, словно был бриллиантовой пылью.  
— А ты говорил, что бросишь, — отозвался Попов и посмотрел на Антона. Тот затянулся снова и, выпустив облако дыма, мгновенно скрывшее его лицо от взгляда, пошёл к урне.

Наверх они поднялись молча. Арсений пустил его в квартиру, закрыл дверь. С непривычки толкаясь в коридоре, они так же молча избавились от верхней одежды.  
— Кроссовки можешь оставить здесь, на коврике, я потом уберу их. Где ванная — ты знаешь, мой руки и проходи, я тебя накормлю. Будь как дома, — звучало натянуто, но они оба на это согласились. Одинаково чужие друг другу, решили попробовать в последний раз. Не получится — так не получится. Арс подхватил чемодан Антона и ушёл с ним в комнату.

Шаст разулся, чувствуя, как в груди что-то пульсирует, как боль расползается внутри и стихает. Совсем не сильная, но от этого не становившаяся приятной. Таким чужим он не был даже на пороге Ириной квартиры. Хотя они, как и все влюблённые идиоты, успели убедиться, что не соулмейты (просто произнесли одно слово одновременно), но всё же решили пробовать. Молодые, увлечённые… Её родители знали, что они не предназначены друг другу, но не протестовали. То ли уважая выбор дочери, то ли понимая, что она ещё успеет найти того единственного.  
Дозатор мыла налил на пальцы прозрачный гель и, размазывая его, Антон думал. Что он будет делать? Зачем вообще сюда приехал? В Воронеже остались его друзья, семья, все близкие люди. А Новый год он будет отмечать в компании Арсения. На кухне что-то грохнуло и, наскоро смыв с рук пену, Шаст пошёл на шум. Оказалось, ничего страшного — на полу валялся стул и его рюкзак.  
— Ну кто вешает тяжёлые предметы на спинку стула? — беззлобно уточнил Антон и, подхватив свои вещи, посмотрел на Арсения.  
— А где я буду спать? — мысль о том, что Попов может постелить ему в гостиной, показалась одновременно и пугающей и такой желанной, что стало не по себе. Внутри снова что-то болезненно запульсировало, и Шаст малодушно решил, что ему не помешал бы врач.  
— Вот здесь, — Арс вышел и, последовав за ним, Антон едва не вздохнул с облегчением — в гостиной. Я принесу бельё, и ты сможешь расположиться. Ты вообще голоден? Устал с дороги?  
— Да, я бы поел.

Ужинали в тишине. Арсений приготовил запеченное мясо с картофелем и теперь, сидя перед своей порцией, уныло ковырял вилкой в еде.  
Антону от этой картины было как-то не по себе. Закрадывались самые странные мысли. Зачем было звать, если сейчас молчит? Зачем было оплачивать билеты? Звонить? Писать? Настолько ли очевидно, что они не подходят друг другу?

***

После того поцелуя Арсений больше не давил. Реакция Антона не была радостной и, смутившись собственной ребяческой выходки, Попов старался взять себя в руки и вести себя как взрослый человек. А ведь он купил новый комплект белья — батистовый, чёрный, — думая о том, что Антону такое должно понравиться, но постелил ему в итоге на жёстком диване. Радушный хозяин, ничего не скажешь! Он так тщательно готовился к приезду Шастуна, всё рассчитывал, ужимался в деньгах, чтобы обновить посуду, прикупить кое-что из мебели, что сейчас ощущал себя полным идиотом: его соулмейту это явно ни к чему. Сидит, даже не ест почти.  
— Не нравится?  
— Нет, очень вкусно, что ты, — откликнулся Антон и сунул кусок за щёку. На лице не отразилось ни капли удовольствия.  
Арсений улыбнулся для вида и подумал, что завтра они пойдут в Русский музей. Если выйти прямо с утра и приехать к открытию, то можно даже обойтись без толп китайских туристов. И у Мефистофеля не будет никого. Чудесно. Эту скульптуру очень хотелось показать Антону.  
Шаст встрепенулся, начал болтать о какой-то ерунде, и Арсений его поддержал. Отвечал, сам что-то говорил, не предавая этому значения. Внутри всё сильнее ныло. Ему достался очень милый парень. Жаль, что ничего не выйдет. Он улыбнулся. Глядя на Антона, невозможно было этого не сделать.  
Они выпили немного и, поболтав, разошлись. Арсений выдал комплект постельного белья, дал короткий инструктаж по обращению с диваном и ушёл к себе.  
Спать не хотелось совершенно. Руки чуть подрагивали — он хлопнул Антона по плечу, когда уходил, и всё ещё чувствовал на ладони тепло его тела, прикосновение к ткани футболки.  
Арсений взял книгу и, включив настольную лампу, лёг в постель.

**

Лежать в одиночестве на диване казалось самым дебильным, что можно было придумать. Даже если бы Арсений не явился его встретить и ночевать пришлось бы в хостеле или на вокзале, было бы не так тупо. Там, за стеной, лежал его соумлейт, человек, к которому тянуло невероятно. Источающий такую энергию, бьющую через край, живую, кипучую. Его хотелось трогать, слушать, на него хотелось смотреть. Да Антон и смотрел… Надо же было крашнуться в собственного соулмейта, который совсем не заинтересован в тебе!  
Антону приснилось, что Арс поцеловал его, а когда он проснулся, лицо Попова было так близко, что он испугался и вылетел из тачки. Надо было что-то сказать, наверное, или сделать, но рядом с ним сознание как будто отключалось.  
Антон перевернулся на другой бок. Шорох нового постельного белья немного раздражал. Шаст дотянулся до телефона и полез на Ютуб посмотреть глупые ролики. Всё лучше, чем тупо лежать.

Но даже это со временем надоело. Он отложил телефон, прикрыл глаза и попытался заснуть. Ничего. Перевернулся на живот. На бок. Сел в итоге — не спится.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Антон принял поражение. Поднялся и, ощущая себя так, будто вернулся в детство, когда от кошмаров он сбегал в спальню к родителям, пошёл к Арсу.  
В комнате было темно и тихо. Тонкий месяц давал очень мало света, позволяя скорее угадывать очертания предметов, чем видеть их. Шаст прошёл к кровати, забрался под одеяло и обнял Арсения. Прижался сзади к горячей спине всем телом и прикрыл глаза. Стало так хорошо, как будто всю жизнь искал и наконец нашё л.  
— Не спится? — голос раздался так неожиданно, что Антон непроизвольно дёрнулся. Арс в его руках повернулся, оказавшись нос к носу, и продолжил невозмутимо, — мне тоже.  
Он потянулся, прижался к губам, целуя ласково, нежно, и Антон ответил. Голова закружилась немного, он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к щеке Арса, углубил поцелуй.  
Арсений прижался теснее, обнял, придвинулся вплотную, тяжело дыша, поцеловал сам, торопливо как-то, будто очень хотел, очень ждал.  
И Антон понял со всей странной ясностью: всё получится. Не может не получиться.

Новый год они встретили в квартире Арсения. Антон попал на телевидение, успешно выступив с Макаром в шоу «Не спать». Они продолжили писать сценки, стали зарабатывать на этом. Арсений раскрутил свой театр, встретил Стаса Шеминова, который познакомил его с Дмитрием Позовым, и вместе они начали работать над проектом шоу «Импровизация». Антон присоединился к этому, а дальше — уже совсем другая история.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8259188 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
